Heartbroken
by Caramell-luvr-girl
Summary: When something bumps in Starfire and Robin's relationship, there're lots of drama here. Read and review! No flames because my stories usually sucks!


Cyborg goes to Starfire's room to check on her, after what's happened this morning. He knocks the door, no answer. He knocks again, still no answer. He pushes the door and come in. What did he sees? No one! Starfire's closets empty Just only a note on Starfire's table that reads:

_Dear friends!_

_I am truly sorry to tell you this, but I will no longer be a Titan. After what had happened this morning, I soon realized that if I cannot fight with my relationship struggles, I will cannot fight on the battle field. I will leave and become a regular teenager. From now on, the name Starfire will not be exits anymore, so don't bother search for me. Thank you Cyborg, for being my friend and the one that care for me like a bigger brother. Thank you Beast Boy, for being my little brother and a jokester that cheer me up every time I was down. _

_I hope that Robin and Raven's relationship will stand. Not like mine. Once again, I am sorry. _

_Sincerity yours_

_Koriand'r_

_P.S: Cyborg, if you're reading this, I hope that you will forgive me as my friend, not a Titan._

"No…" – Cyborg though – "Starfire… my little sister…"

**Flashback**

"_You guys did what?" – Starfire yelled when she heard that Raven said that she declared her relationship with Robin official._

"_You've heard me. Loud and clear!" – Raven hissed – "I'm so sick of keeping this feeling forever. Robin loves me and I love him! He's confessed it with me last night."_

_Cyborg saw Starfire eyes filled with tears, she ran away while Robin just…froze there. _

_Cyborg can't keep it, he yelled to Robin's face:_

"_What did you do?"_

"_Dude don't say anything. Cause what ever you do, you just make it worse." – Beast Boy said, in a sarcastic voice – "Nice one."_

**End flashback**

"No, no, no. It's cannot be." – Beast Boy shouts, after he heard about Starfire's letter.

"It's just happened. Thanks to Boy Flunder here." – Cyborg points to Robin's face. – "You've made her leave."

"Do you know that she's been madly in love with you? Do you know what she cared for you more than any of us did? And you just broken her heart and NOW she's left." - Cyborg yelled.

"I … didn't know." – Robin said, in a heavy voice.

"Cause you never did. She loves you and you didn't notice. Now we've lost one of our member!" – Beast Boy said, can't keep his anger.

"Oh yes, I found this in her drawers. She's made this for you." – Cyborg said, his voice's softer and more seriously. He held out a locker and gives it to Robin.

In his hand is a beautiful Tamaranian golden locker which had a shape of a heart. In one side there was a picture of him, the other side is blank with the words that carves: 'Unforgettable memories' by real gold. Starfire had made it with all her heart and her saving money. Robin feels so guilty when he holds it in his hand. It's awake his pale memories.

"You see it now? You were blind all the time! So called 'Leader'!" – Cyborg mocks. Then, he comes back to his room.

Robin lies on his bed, sighing. He thinks about how great it is to have Starfire by his side, and what he's said to Raven that broken Starfire's heart.

When Starfire's left, he feels so empty in his life. He must admit that Starfire is the only girl in the globe that can walk into Robin's heart very fast. Since she's gone, his life had crashed. He feels so lonely. Without Starfire, he'll acts like an insane man.

**With Starfire…**

She left the T Tower with nobody knows. She thinks that they'll need Raven more than her. She feels upset. She'll always remember that day in Tokyo. But now, it's just all lies. Every feelings they'd show, every kisses they'd shared, right now, it's doesn't mean anything. She hope that one day, when she return, warm greetings and hope from her friends will come back, Robin holds her hand and say those three little words that she wants to hear from the person that she loves…

**With Raven…**

After Starfire's left, Raven suddenly felt guilty about herself, for being the obstacle in Robin and Starfire's relationship.

"You've made the right choice. Now that she's gone, you can hang out and become Robin's GF" – Jealousy said

"But she's heartbroken, and you just let it happens?" – Innocence shouts

"Come on! You know you want Robin." – Lust whispers to Raven's ears.

"Silence!" – Raven shouts.

Innocence had a point, Starfire is her friend. She made a mistake that leaves the scar in Starfire heart forever. She can't do that, can she?

She opens the door and decided to go to Robin's room to explain everything. Instead, she found him in front of her door.

"Raven, I…"

"You don't need to say anything. I understand. We must find Starfire before it's too late."

Robin nods his head in agreement. But suddenly…

"Yo! We got an incoming call… from Slade."

Robin heads to the main room. He opens the computer and Slade's on the screen.

"Hello Titans, and Boy Wonder." – Slade said, evilly

"What do you want?" – Robin hisses

"Nothing, actually! But I want to tell you something. I have something that's belong to you." It was Starfire!

She's been tied up by a strong rope. It's like she's in a coma because they can easily see her eyes shut completely. Her arms and hands scratches a lot, and some of the injuries bleed.

Beast Boy shouts to the screen:

"What did you do to her?"

"Listen up green stain. If you want her, come and get her, Bird Boy."- Then, Slade hangs up.

_What's going on next? Can they arrive in time? Red to find out more!_


End file.
